


Infection Of The Mind

by DatFreud



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatFreud/pseuds/DatFreud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrax survives the fight on the eyeball and successfully kills Frank. But instead of putting an end to Jones’ life, Thrax takes him with him to the City of Shane. The red virus enjoys his fights and struggles with the immunity cell, and soon it isn’t about beating time records anymore. It’s all about power and domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contamination

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Hi guys! I am sp exited to write this. This is my first fanfiction written in English, which isn’t my native language. I may make some mistakes and my grammar's a bit off. But I hope you will enjoy the fic anyway  
> Rated for later chapters.

Using the wind and up thrust from Frank’s cough Thrax was able to escape out of Frank’s mouth and out into the real world. With his black cape spread out into wings he was headed directly for Frank’s little girl who stood before her dying father with tears in her eyes. A wide grin spread across his face as he approached his price. Almost there. If he could just get into her mouth, the rest would be a piece of cake. A war cry sounded behind him, and the virus looked over his shoulder only to see Jones flying through the air towards him with a determent look upon his face. The white blood cell crashed into him and sent them both whirling out of course. Instead of flying in through the mouth, they both landed in the tear that was forming in the corner of Shane’s eye. The little girl stood in front of his father with a nurse beside her. The nurse tried to calm her down, but nothing seemed to help. The girl’s gaze was fixed upon her father. The doctors stood in a circle around him desperately trying to bring down his fever, which kept rising.

With a furious roar Thrax broke the surface of the salty water and crawled onto the eyeball. Jones was already out of the water, and was only standing a few feet away from him.

“You just don't know when to quit, do you, Jones?” Tharx snarled and approached the other male, trying to lift his left claw, only to remember that it was still covered in ice. He didn’t get much time to think about how to remove the ice, because Jones was quickly on his feet and launched himself at the red virus trying to hit and kick him. The virus fought back. A confusing mix of anger and excitement filled him as the fight dragged out. Never before had a white blood cell caught onto him, and never before had anyone stood up to him the way Jones did. Sure, the immunity cell was a pain in the ass and had made the process much more difficult than needed. However that had also made the victory even better and much sweeter than the ones before. 

Thrax raised his left frozen claw and bashed it against Jones’ side, sending the white blood cell flying away. The impact broke the ice and Thrax looked down on his freed hand with a satisfied grin upon his face. His gaze moved to the DNA chain in his right hand, and the grin widened.

“You know what, Jones? You want this chain so bad...” He said in a husky voice and approached Jones who was still trying to recover from the blow.  
“Big Daddy Thrax is gonna let you have it.”

Jones groaned painfully as Thrax coiled the chain around his throat and pulled it and Jones towards himself. The cell felt the pressure against his windpipe, which made breathing almost impossible.

“Looks good on you, Jones.” Thrax shouted at the blood cell and he yanked the chain again causing Jones to gasp for air. The movement forced Jones up against the red virus’ broad chest. The smaller male fought desperately to get free but it was no use. Thrax had him in an iron grip and wouldn’t let go. The virus couldn’t help but smile because of Jones’ pointless effort. It was so satisfying to finally beat the one and only cell that ever caught on to him. It was a fantastic feeling to know that despite all Jones’ hard effort to beat him, Thrax had still won. This really proved that the deserved his own chapter in the medical books.  
“You wear it well!”

Black spots began to form before Jones’ eyes, and his brain screamed desperately for air. Thrax smiled and got up on his feet, brining Jones with him. The smaller male coughed and with both hands around the chain tried to loosen it just a enough to get some air.

“It's a shame you had to come this far from home just to die.” Thrax said with a smug smile, and got ready to finish the cell once and for all. His long deadly claw lighted up and he slowly raised it. Clouded by his upcoming victory Thrax failed to see the eyelid coming towards them at a rapid speed. He tried to use the other male as a shield, moving him in front of him to protect himself, but it was no use. Both of them are pushed of the eyeball, and fell onto one of Shane’s eyelashes. During the fall Thrax lost hold of both Jones and his beloved chain. Furious with resentment towards the blood cell and exhilarated by the challenge Thrax jumped toward Jones and got him pinned down beneath him with one clawed hand against his throat and the other placed before Jones’ face. His killer claw lighted up in an unspoken threat.

“Can you feel the heat Jones?” he asked and brought his face closer to the other male. Much to Thrax’s delight Jones flinched and tried to move his own head further away from him. But the movement was made impossible by Thrax’ tight hold on Jones’ throat. Thrax really enjoyed the power inequality in their positions. It filled him with a thrill he only thought he could get whenever he beat other viruses’ or his own time record. But this didn’t have anything to do with time or medical books. It was all about the sweet taste of power. Having someone else at your mercy was almost as good as finally placing a DNA bead form the hypothalamus in his chain. It was completely thrilling and satisfying in so many ways. He looked down at Jones under him and tightened his grip, just so he was able to see the fear welling in up the immunity cell’s eyes. He let his eyes travel from Jones’ face and down his front. He noticed how the cell’s fingers had become stiff and unable to move. It looked like he was starting to coagulate because he had been exposed to the harsh environment for too long. It was almost a shame that the blood cell wouldn’t be around to see Thrax beating his record. It would surely destroy Jones to see Thrax take down Frank's pretty little girl while there was nothing he could do to stop the red virus. That would be much crueler than death and the possibility tempted Thrax. It would be a blast to see Jones break little by little. He could almost see the defeated and horrified look on Jones’ face as the reality of his failure would come crushing down on him when he sees Thrax successfully acquire the DNA bead from Shane’s hypothalamus. Nevertheless Thrax was sure that the real sight would be way more satisfying. The red virus looked over his own shoulder towards Shane and then back at Jones with an insane gleam in his yellow eyes. 

“You know what Jones,” Thrax said with a satisfied smile and leaned even closer towards Jones, his long claw only a few inches away for the other male’s face, “killing you would be too easy.”

Thrax’ claw started to light up in a deadly orange color, and Osmosis could feel the heat radiating from it. Thrax brought the glowing tip downwards only to tap it lightly against Jones’ chest. It burned through Jones’ jacket and white shirt and came in direct contact white the blue membrane. But unlike the bodies of Thrax’ former victims, Osmosis’ skin didn’t start to bubble up with angry red boils. 

“You and I are gonna have a blast together.”

Osmosis gasped at the touch and felt the heat from the claw spread through his membrane. It burned and stung like hell. He could see an orange glow spread from the contact point and out like rings in the water. It gave his normally bluish membrane a dim red glow. The heat and red color reached his coagulated fingers, and much to his surprise he regained his feeling in them. He looked up at Thrax, who still wore his wicked grin. He opened his mouth to protest, but Thrax was too fast. The virus clenched his fist and brought it down hard against Jones’ temple, causing the blood cell blacked out.


	2. Emancipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta-reader Mily for betaing this chapter

Osmosis groaned in pain as he moved his body. It was only a little movement, but from that small gesture, he could tell two things. 1: his body was sore and hurt all over, and 2: his hands were tied behind his back. His eyes opened wide but all he could see was darkness and faint silhouettes of what he believed was furniture. He could hear music coming from another room along with the voices. Unfortunately, he couldn’t make out the words from the noise which remained an unclear mumble. With help from his body’s flexibility he was able to bring his bounded hands down towards his feet. He looped through his arms with his feet and with a satisfied smirk brought his hands up to his chest. A small gasp escaped him when he saw the restrains. It was a black chain with tiny blue beads inside which gave off a dim blue light.

At the sight of the chain all of Osmosis’ memories from earlier came back. Frank, Thrax, their fight and Thrax’ threat to kill Shane.

“I see you’re finally awake” 

Osmosis jacked his head around to locate the voice. A door had opened and in came Thrax. From behind the taller male Osmosis caught a glimpse of the outside world before the door closed behind Thrax. It had looked like the backside of a bar. Osmosis had seen shelves with countless glasses and bottles filled with strong and nasty substances that only germs would enjoy drinking. Maybe they were at a club somewhere. That would explain the music and the germ drinks.   
“Did you enjoy your little nap baby. while I did all the hard work of getting us into the city?” the red virus asked and walked further into the room with his hips swinging from side to side in a lazy rhythm like he didn’t have a care in the world. The nickname resulted in unpleasant shiver running down Jones’ spine. He had heard the virus use it towards others and as a general expression but never before had the name been aimed directly at him. He didn’t like the ring of it and Thrax smug smiled didn’t do much to ease his discomfort.

“Where are we?!” Jones barked at him his teeth showing in an angry snarl. Thrax raised one eyebrow at the question and looked at Jones with an unimpressed expression.

“Come on Jones. I thought you were smarter than that.” Thrax said and took a seat, crossing one long leg over the other with his yellow eyes fixed on the white blood cell. Osmosis returned the gaze with a piercing glare however it was soon replaced with a chocked look when he caught on to Thrax’ line of thinking. 

“Shane!” Osmosis burst out and got to his feet immediately regretting his decision. His whole body screamed in pain and his vision blurred. His head was thumping causing him to sway dangerously from side to side. To avoid falling or tripping Jones once again sat down and brought his bounded hand to his forehead in an attempt to ease the pain in his skull. He could feel that his membrane was much warmer than it used to be.

Thrax observed the whole scene with a smile upon his face. It widened when he noticed Jones’ pained expression. He loved seeing the other male so out of place. It had been the right decision to spare the immunity cell’s life and bring him into the City of Shane.

“Can you feel the heat Jones?” he asked and leaned back in his chair, “You might wanna take it a bit easy baby. Give your body a little time to get used to the infection.”

At that Osmosis looked up in horror. His headache intensified at the sudden movement but at this point, he couldn’t care less.

“What? Infection? What the hell do you mean?” the blood cell demanded to know and tried to sound as firm as possible but instead he ended up sounding confused. Slowly Thrax got to his feet and walked towards Jones his hips swing from side to side with each step.

“I meant exactly what I said,” he stopped in front of the worn out couch and squatted down bringing him face to face with Jones.

“You’re not so different from me now. You are just as insalubrious and foreign to this body as I am,” he continued in a low voice and took Jones’ chin in one hand so that his long claws framed the blood cell’s face. Osmosis could see the tip of the claw from the corner of his eye and the thought of what that thing could do was enough to keep him still.

“Do you understand what that means Jones?” Thrax asked in a low voice as he watched the gears turning inside Jones’ head. 

Osmosis couldn’t believe it. No. He wouldn’t believe it. Thrax lied just to get a rise out of him just to mess with his mind. It was the only explanation. There was no way that he, Osmosis Jones the germinator, could be nothing but a white blood cell. He lowered his gaze and looked down at his hands. The normally white gooey sticky stuff around his personhood now had a light red glow, like a dimmer version of the color of Thrax skin. The thought of the similarity made him nauseous. Maybe Thrax was actually telling the truth. But why? Why not just kill him like he had with all the others? Why turn him into… into this thing!?

The red virus could tell the exact moment when Jones connected the dots because his face lit up in bafflement, denial and anger.

“Yeah, that’s right Jones. There is nothing you can do but accept it” Thrax whispered and leaned forward towards Jones grabbing hold of the DNA chain. The former immunity cell clenched his fist and glared at Thrax. His body shivered when the skin on their hands made contact.

“You’re wrong Thrax. I am nothing like you,” Jones spat at him, his words dripping with venom, but the words didn’t seem to bother Thrax at all. The tall male continued to play with the chain between his claws. His eyes were fixed on the dark material. Occasionally one of the blue DNA beads would come near the surface and for a brief moment it would illuminate their hands.

“You keep telling yourself that baby,” he uttered. He didn’t really pay any attention to Jones’ word. He was focused on removing the chain from the blood cells wrists. He wanted to see what Jones would do now that Thrax had shattered his life as he knew it. The anticipation and the thrill of not knowing sent shivers down his spine. After he killed that old guy in Philly in 72 hours, he began to see a pattern in the immune response and things had started to get a bit predictable. Jones, however, he was a totally different story. Right from the moment he saw him on the nose dam he had been unable to foresee what the blood cell would do next. It had made the whole experience so much more delighting. Before Frank, it had all been about time records and getting acknowledged as the deadly virus that he was. And then Jones had come along and brought a whole new element into the equation. Thrax wouldn’t risk losing that by killing Jones. It would force him to go back to his old ways that now seemed so dull compared to the fight in Frank.

“But I tell you, as soon as a cop from Shane PD sees you, they’re gonna hunt you down,” he assured the smaller male while still working on his beloved chain. He undid the last knot and removed it from Jones’ wrists. 

The chain had only just come off when Jones pushed Thrax hard in the chest to create some space between them. The attack made Thrax stumble back and he groaned in pain but it was accompanied by smarmy smirk. Osmosis however, was too preoccupied to notice as he jumped behind the couch to get out of Thrax’ reach. 

Thrax might have infected him but that didn’t mean that Osmosis would just sit down quietly and accept it. No. He was still an immunity cell and he would do anything in his power to save Shane. And the first step in saving her was to get away from Thrax and out of this place.

Thrax regained his foothold and lifted his arms and claws, ready for Jones’ next move. His yellow eyes closely followed the blood cell’s every move like a predator watching its prey, calculating the most likely cause of action. Except with Jones, there was no most likely cause of action so he had to be prepared for anything.

When Thrax stepped closer to the couch, Osmosis took a step back, and when he took a step to one side Jones contradicted the action by stepping towards the other. It was like a slow, deadly dance, and none of them could predict when the other would break the rhythm and set it all in motion.

In the end it was Jones who made the first move. With his gaze fixed on Thrax he fumbled blindly behind him with his hand to find something he could use as a weapon against the red virus. On the eyeball, Osmosis had had the upper hand in the beginning but that had ended as soon as Thrax killer claw had been freed from the ice. Now that claw was light lit up and ready to attack.

Osmosis hand met with a smooth, cold surface and his fingers traced along it to determine what it was. A bottle. He closed his fingers around the bottleneck and in one motion; he flung it at Thrax aiming at the virus’ head. When Thrax moved his hands and claws in front of his face to block the attack, Jones dashed passed him and ran towards the door leading to freedom. 

The bottle smashed into the glowing claw and shattered in a chaos of liquid and splinters of broken glass. It all rained down on the virus, leaving him with no choice but to cover his face, protecting himself from the sharp pieces of glass. Angered by the hit yet thrilled by the hunt Thrax chased after Jones out of the storage room and into the crowded nightclub. The music was loud and the visibility was poor because of the colorful flashing lights and the many dancing germs. He made his way through the crowd while scanning his surroundings for the blood cell. The club only had one entrance so Thrax assumed that Jones would go for that one if he wanted to escape. As he moved across the dance floor, he caught a glimpse of the faint orange glow from Jones’ infected membrane. The white blood cell appeared to be hiding in a big huddle of enthusiastic germs waiting for Thrax to leave the club first so he could sneak out unnoticed.

“Clever boy,” Thrax commented in a low voice and turned his back to the blood cell, eager to see what he would do once he got outside. Shane’s immunity cells probably wouldn’t give him a warm welcome, which Thrax had warned Jones about. However one thing was to hear things, another was to actually experience it. Jones would probably first realize the gravity of his situation when he was rejected and chased by the white blood cells. It would break Jones to know that he was now perceived as one of the same things that he had spent his whole life protecting Frank from. It would leave him much more damaged than any claw ever could. Thrax couldn’t help but smile when he imaged the scenario. 

Eager to see how it would turn out Thrax headed towards the opposite site of the room making the path between Jones and the door unguarded.


	3. Damnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support. Thank you some much for all those lovely comments and kudos. It really means the world to me. You guys rock!

Osmosis stood in a bundle of dancing germs hiding behind a particular large neon green germ. He had his back turned to the virus his head slightly turned to the side in order to be able to watch the red virus without looking at him directly. His whole body was tense as he watched Thrax move across the room and closer towards his escape route. Much to the blood cell’s surprise the virus suddenly changed direction and headed back towards the dance floor and away from the exit. He seized the chance and carefully made his way towards the door.

Jones let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding when he finally stepped outside. The street was crowded with both germs and cells whom Osmosis guessed had flocked to this germ-infested area looking for a good time. He breathed in deeply and took off through the crowd determent to find the nearest immunity cell. He had to warn them about Thrax and about the virus plan to steal the hypothalamus bead.

Even though he kept moving forward he couldn’t help but to look back over his shoulder from time to time half expecting Thrax to stand there with his killer claw raised. The thought of what that claw could do to poor Shane made him pick up speed heading for the limphnodes where he assumed the police station was located. He only hoped that the immunity cells would take him seriously. 

As he moved away from the germ zone, he noticed a change in the way the cells acted when he ran pass them. In the germ zone neither a single germ nor cell had stopped to look at him or acted surprised. That wasn’t the case now. Cells turned to look at him with an unsure frown upon their faces some even stopped in the middle of a conversation. Osmosis knew something was terribly wrong when he saw a she-cell pull her son behind her and glared at Osmosis. They obviously didn’t recognize him as a white blood cell. They looked at him as if he was something dangerous from the outside world only here to cause chaos and mayhem. The sight of the frightened and defensive she-cell made Osmosis stop. How could she not see that he was one of them. Sure, his membrane had a freaky glow thanks to Thrax but was that really all it took for the other cells to turn against him? 

He put both hands up in an assuring manner and tried to approach the cell.

“Easy. I ain’t gonna hurt you,” the former immunity cell assured her but the gesture didn’t have the desired effect. In fact it only caused the female to look even more frightened.

He didn’t get a second chance to talk to her because a siren cut off his words. He quickly turned around to come face to face with a Shane PD police car. Two immunity cells hopped out of the car and immediately pointed their guns at him.

“Hold! Immunity!” One of the white blood cells shouted and moved around the car to get closer to Jones still keeping his gun pointed directly at him. The gesture had meant to threaten Osmosis but instead it made him feel sad and completely out of place. Sure, he had done some stupid things in his past however; he had never in his life imagined that he would be at the other end of a police gun.

“Easy guys, I’m not looking for any trouble,” Osmosis held his hands above his head to signal surrender but his mind worked overtime to find a solution. The cop seemed on edge and Jones didn’t fancy finding out how much it would take to push him over. He moved his eyes from the immunity cell and focused on something behind the cell with a shocked impression on his face. His eyes widened, his face paled and his mouth dropped open.

“Holy mother of Frank,” he yelled panicky and ducked his head covering it with his hands. He looked through his fingers and smiled crookedly when both officers spun around to look at the threat but found nothing. As soon as their eyes were off him Osmosis ran for it. He deliberately avoided crowded place very much unlike his tactic in the club. Out here, crowded places meant a lot of civilians in danger of getting hit and even though Osmosis was regarded as a foreign body and on the run he was still a white blood cell by heart and that meant protecting the city and its inhabitants, even though they didn’t want to be protected. Not by him at least. But that didn’t mean that Osmosis was unable to help Shane. He just had to do it in his own way and under the radar.

He dashed down the streets in a great hurry to put some distance between himself and the white blood cells. An angry shout behind him indicated that the cops had found out that he tricked them and now chased after him. He looked around in panic, desperate to find a way out. He had run out of ideas when the cops had rejected him and he hoped that the answer to his problems might be around the next corner. It wasn’t. The only thing that awaited him around the street corner was even more cops. Their cars were parked across the artery blocking off the road. A bunch of cops stood with their weapons drawn. The sight made Osmosis stop. He looked around desperately and smiled when he saw a small crack in one of the walls of a building. If he just could get close enough he would be able to smosis his way out of this. He looked at the cops in front of him and gave them what he hoped was a friendly smile.

“Hi there fellas,” he said and took a step sideways still with his eyes locked on the cops in front of him which made him blind to the ones that had caught up on him from behind. 

A loud thud sounded and a stinging pain followed from the back of Osmosis’ head. His vision started to fade and suddenly everything got black.  
____________________________________

He woke up with a terrible headache. It felt like his skull was about to split in two. He opened his eyes with an unsatisfied groan. This was getting old. Next time, he should be the one knocking someone out cold. He was in the backseat of a police car with his hands in cuffs. Between him and the white blood cells in the front was a thick pellicle making it impossible for him to reach them. He doubted that they could even hear him if he called out to them. It didn’t stop him from trying though.

“Hey!” he shouted and kicked the pellicle with both his feet, “You got the wrong cell! The virus is still out there. Hey!”

He kicked the barrier one more time making sure to hit the area just behind the drivers head. Still, no reaction. He frowned and looked out of the tiny window next to his head. The frown deepened when he saw they were heading for the bladder. So they wanted to flush him out. He sank deeper into the car seat and sighed in defeat. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe he really deserved to be flushed out in the toilet. He was an immunity cell, which the body tried to terminate and that wasn’t at good thing. What good could he possibly do for Shane?

The car made an abrupt hold and Osmosis slammed into the pellicle and back into the seat.

“What in the name of Frank?” he asked in confusion and tried to look through the blurry barrier. Both police cells had gotten out of the car with their guns at the ready. In the front of the car the artery had gone from red to a morbid and infectious looking orange and it had started to blister and swell up.

“I know that color,” Osmosis mutter under his breath. It could only be Thrax. That nasty virus was probably making his first move of masking the symptoms as something common.

“Hey! Let me out!” he yelled at the top of his lungs and started banging his fists against the small car window desperate to get the cops’ attention. The white blood cells may not have wanted his help, but it sure looked like they could need it right now. Thrax’ killer claw cut right through the bullets sending the pieces flying past him on each side of him. When the cops lowered their guns to reload he ran towards them raising his lit up claw. 

The former white blood cell screw his eyes tightly shut. He didn’t want to see the damage that the claw could do to a cell’s membrane. Outside of the car he could hear the agonizing screams from the cops and he could almost imagine Thrax humming calmly while he gutted the cells. 

When the screaming stopped, Osmosis dared to look out of the window again. The cops had been reduced to a dollop of slime on the road. Thrax stepped over it and walked slowly towards the car with a smug smile upon his face swinging his chain in small circles around his wrist. The virus tap the unlit claw on the hood of the car and the dragged it across the side leaving behind a trail of small infected blisters. 

The red virus came to a hold when he reached to backseat. He could see Jones all pressed up against the opposite door. Thrax smiled knowingly when he laid eyes upon the handcuffs. He had warned Jones. His long deadly claw began to glow and he dragged it across the window in a downward angle. The window and the car door melted under his touch and left a wide hole in the side of the police car. Thrax bowed a bit so he could look at Jones through the hole. The former officer of Frank didn’t look happy which pleased Thrax tremendously. He chuckled low in his throat and despite Jones protest got into the backseat with the blood cell. The blood cell glared at him but much like Thrax had anticipated the looked lacked some of it former intensity.

“Trouble in paradise baby?” the virus mocked and leaned dangerously close only to free Jones from the handcuffs. That brought out a reaction from Jones. As soon as his hands were freed the blood cell tried to knock out Thrax, but the red virus had anticipated such a move from Jones, and was prepared to counterattack. He quickly dodged the attack and grabbed hold of Jones extended arm.

Jones groaned in pain when Thrax twisted his arm behind his back and forced his face against the car window.

“Is that how you repay you savior?” he whispered in Jones ear causing a shiver to run through the blood cell. Thrax smiled wickedly and dragged Jones out of the car.

“Come on Baby, we got somewhere to be.”

_____________________________________

Even though Thrax had just saved him, Osmosis kept on fighting him, making their travel through Shane’s body as difficult as possible. He wouldn’t give the red virus the satisfaction of seeing him giving up. He would never throw in the towel. Thrax’ little infection trick had limited his ways of helping Shane, but he would still keep fighting the virus and try to prevent him for reaching Shane’s hypothalamus. That was all he could do now, all he could focus on. 

Their way through the body was not without problems. Thrax had to be careful since Shane PD was on alert because he had freed Jones from the police car. More than once they had to change route or go the long way around to keep the immunity cells of their tracks. Jones’ constant struggle didn’t make it any easier. The red virus had to keep a close eye on the blood cell or else Jones would blow their cover at the first chance he got. Loads of kicking and kneeing each other in the rips and belly was used from both sides. It was the easiest way and possibly the only way Thrax knew to get Jones to follow him. Every time a pained gasp escaped from Jones’ lips and every time Thrax managed to force him further inside the body Thrax was filled by unknown satisfaction, because he knew that he may have won this one, but there were many more fights to come. And each of them brought out a new opportunity to take away Jones’ choices and control him.   
It felt wonderful for Thrax to finally be the one in control, the one with all the power. After spending years with his relatives, who all are ascended form deadly infectious disease, Thrax had grown tired of always being the laughingstock, because he yet had to prove his worth. With Jones he didn’t have to do that. During their fights, between the hits Thrax could see it in the other male. He could see that Jones did take him seriously that he actually feared for his life whenever Thrax lounged an attack.

For Osmosis fights and struggles were also about control, but in a different way. Jones had nothing left. He had lost his home, his friends and Leah whom he finally was making a progress with, but if he kept fighting Thrax it felt like all his losses hadn’t been in vain. It was his way of not letting Thrax control him. It was a way of letting the virus know that he hadn’t given up.

At least that was what it had started out as. However as their struggles grew in number he began to find it oddly therapeutic in a messed up way. Osmosis knew it was wrong, yet he couldn’t deny it. After particularly nasty scuffle he felt much better than he had since… well, actually since he made Frank vomit during Shane’s science fair. He had never really forgiven himself because it had ruined so much for Shane and nearly destroyed the fragile bond between Shane and Frank. An even years after the episode still had impact on Shane’s life, because Frank couldn’t come near her class since the teacher had that stupid restraining order against him.

There were also another much darker reason for the sudden comfort in the fighting. He enjoyed the pain. It was like Thrax took a little bit of guilt away from him with every hit. The whole thing was a well-deserved punishment that he had to endure. The more he endured, the more he was able to forgive himself for his inability to save Frank. 

So they kept fighting. Each for their own selfish reasons. However, one thing they had in common was that none of them was willing to put an end to their exploitative relationship.

______________________________________

It had been a couple of days or so after they had reached their temporary hideout near the Stomach’s walls when the dynamic suddenly changed between them. They had laid low for a few hours, because Thrax needed to come up with a plan. After Frank died both the doctors in the outside world and the white blood cells inside Shane had become much more aware of any signs of disease in Shane.

Osmosis had tried to escape but Thrax had cut him off and sent them both falling to the floor. Both had held on tightly to the other while still hitting and kicking as much as possible. Osmosis was determined to do as much damaged as possible and planned to aim a well-placed kick in the other male’s ribs. But it came out a something much different.

An abrupt and far less elegant thrust of his hip up against the red virus’s groin.  
Both stilled immediately. For a moment their raged breath was the only audible sound. Thrax tried to make eye contact with Jones but the blood cell looked anywhere else than at Thrax. 

The gesture had taken Thrax by surprise, but at the same time it had felt natural. After all that struggling something else had needed to happen, something new to keep up the thrill. 

The sight of Jones’ discomfort brought out a twisted smile on Thrax’ lips and without a second thought he grinded his hips down against Jones’ way harder than necessary, setting a harsh and fast rhythm. The blood cell underneath him seemed to struggle with his thoughts, sometimes trying to push him away but at the same time grabbing him and pulling him closer, meeting Thrax downward thrust with his own upward thrust of his groin. The Blood cell grabbed onto Thrax’ arms and dug his fingers into the warm skin and dragging his nails along the flesh. Thrax responded by pulling Jones’ short hair painfully hard. Even now they were fighting. This was just a new way of doing it. The method had changed but the purpose was still to harm, dominate and control the other. 

Thrax attacked Jones’ throat kissing and biting at the same time. Every time he left a mark he planted an almost sweet kiss on top of the bruise. With both his eyes tightly shut Osmosis dared to move his head a little to the side capturing the virus’s lips with his. There was nothing romantic and tender about it. It was a mess of clacking of teeth, biting and a competition of who could dominate the other.

In the end Thrax won when Jones had let out a mix between a pained groan and an aroused moan. Like before, winning sent a pleasant shiver through Thrax, however this time it went straight to his groin. He placed his hand upon Jones’ bruised throat and put pressure on it. He enjoyed the surprise and slightly panicked look in Jones’ eyes, but there was also something else reflected in them. Something in Jones eyes mirrored the arousal that Thrax felt through his whole body. 

It was a feral and visceral feeling, yet so pleasant that it urged Thrax to continue their game of control. When Jones’ tried to change their position Thrax put extra pressure on the other male’s windpipe as a clear warning. The virus didn’t say anything he just looked a Jones with a satisfied smirk. When it became clear that Jones had understood, the pressure eased enough for him to breath but the hand remained where it was, serving as a warning. Thrax let his other hand travel down Osmosis’ front to cup the bugle that had formed in the front of the blood cell’s pants, causing Jones to release a moan through clenched teeth.

“What’s the matter Jones? Can’t take the heat?” Thrax mocked Jones and kept moving his palm in circles over Osmosis’ crotch, feeling the growing erection.

“Shut up,” he hissed back and lifted his hips to get closer to Thrax’ touch. The red virus moved his hand back, denying Jones the friction that he so desperately craved. Annoyed as hell by Thrax’ cocky behavior Jones struggled to get free while kicking the virus hard. A low growl came from Thrax’ throat and his killer claw lit up.

“Not so fast, baby,” he warned the blood cell and brought his claw dangerously close to Osmosis’ groin, “unless you want certain things to overheat.” 

The threat made Jones stop his struggling only to glare daggers at Thrax, who just smiled back at him from above.

“That’s a good boy,” Thrax whispered before smacking his lips against Jones’ in a sloppy aggressive kiss using his bodyweight to pin Osmosis down. Jones responded just as violently to the kiss as Thrax had indicated it, taking the virus’ bottom lip between his teeth and biting down hard enough to break the skin. Thrax bid down hard on Jones’ shoulder through his shirt and jacket, however the many layers reduced the damage making it less severe that originally intended. Determined to fix the problem Thrax removed his hand from Jones throat and pushed the brown jacket off, and with Jones’ help he managed to remove it completely. The white shirt soon followed leaving Osmosis’ upper body completely exposed to the virus. Thrax didn’t waste any time. He bid down hard on the blood cell’s collarbone and continued to lick and suck on the bruise until it was almost purple. Jones groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain bucking his hips upwards to grind against Thrax’ strong body. He grabbed at Thrax’ dreadlocks with both hands and yanked them hard both to cause pain but also to encourage the virus to go lower with his mouth.

Thrax caught the hint and smiled against the membrane and moved towards the navel leaving behind a trail of kisses and bites making the smaller man toss and turn beneath him. Thrax made sure to keep holding the blood cell down by a firm grasp on his hips, digging his long claws intro the membrane. With his free hand Thrax started working on Jones’ belt and pants.

Jones gasped when Thrax finally closed his hand around his cock and started pumping him, setting at fast rhythm right from the beginning. It was so much different than having a she-cell touch him. Thrax was more aggressive, rougher and much warmer than any she-cell he’s ever been with.

Everywhere Osmosis touched his fingers met hard muscles instead of soft curves under Thrax’ many layers of cloth. How Thrax could stand wearing that much cloth in a situation like this was a mystery to Jones. Even through Jones himself was half naked he still felt like his was burning up, so he imaged the heat being much more intense for Thrax since the red virus still had all his cloth on, the thick black coat included. 

Osmosis let go of his strong grip on Thrax’ upper arm, only to grab the coat in an attempt to remove it. Thrax frowned and stopped moving his hand on Jones’ cock.

“You better let go of that baby,” he warned the blood cell in a low, husky voice and glared at Jones. Jones whimpered at the loss of contact. A clawed hand closed around Osmosis wrist and removed it from Thrax’ coat. The red virus took both Jones’ wrist in one big hand and held them above the blood cell’s head, much to the others discomfort. Osmosis was already way to exposed due to his lack of garments and this new position gave Thrax way too much control.  
“Got some body issues ey Thrax? Afraid I’m gonna laugh? ” Humor and sarcasm were the only defense mechanisms Osmosis had left now that Thrax had him completely pinned. Thrax didn’t take the bait. He just grinned at Jones and brought his face closer to Jones’.  
“I’m afraid you might like it too much,” he answered and once again clashing their mouths together for an aggressive play of tongue and teeth, cutting off any comeback from Jones. 

Unable to move his arms all Osmosis could do was to rub and grind his body against Thrax to create at least a little bit of friction. He was so close but unless Thrax did something, anything, he knew he wouldn’t come.

When Thrax felt the blood cell’s hard member against his still clothed hip he smiled into the kiss. He loved the notion that it was him who had brought Jones to this state. It was because of him Jones was begging for more, for more of Thrax. He had never tried that before. The life of a virus was a lonesome life. It was either kill or be killed. So to have someone desperately begging for your touch was a nice change. It made him feel powerful and in control. It was because of his actions that Jones had let himself become completely vulnerable. If Thrax wanted to, he could kill Jones immediately. He had Jones’ life in his hands and he loved it! 

He groaned deep in his throat, a low sound that combined appreciation and a deeper more elemental need, that no other action had ever evoked in him. Thrax once again closed his hand around Jones’ leaking cock. He made sure to scratch the sensitive membrane which made Jones cry out in both pleasure and pain. Thrax broke the kiss and his hand picked up speed. His yellow eyes were resting on Jones’, catching every emotion that flashed across the blood cell’s face. Jones groaned aloud and arched his back, his hips quaking because of the building tension in his lower stomach.

Jones threw his head back and let out an aroused moan when Thrax’ thumb circled around the head of his aching cock smearing the pre-come around the sensitive head. The pleasure from his cock mixed with the pain from Thrax tight grip on his hands was incredible. All the guilt seemed to fade away. The only thing Osmosis could focus on was the sensation of Thrax’ rough and warm hand around his cock. Nothing else mattered than the here and now.

“Holy spit. Yes,” he gasped out without intending to, but the effect it had on Thrax was enough to make he able forgive himself later for surrendering to Thrax like that. The subtle praise caused Thrax’ whole body to tremble with excitement and lust. In one quick motion Thrax had turned Osmosis over on his hands and knees. Placed on hand on the back of the blood cell’s neck pressing hard enough to push his forehead to onto the floor, his back bowed in uncomfortable angel.   
With an angry groan Jones attempted to throw Thrax of again, but he froze in place when he felt something hard nudge against the curve of his ass. When he felt the nudge again he looked over his shoulder and caught Thrax’ yellow eyes. The red virus’ pupils were blown wide and his lips lifted in a feral grin when he trusted his clothed groin against Jones again. 

Jones gasped at the sensation and pressed his body up against Thrax, which made the virus hum in pleasure. Thrax let go of Jones’ neck only to grab his hip hard enough to bruise, with both hands and force Jones hips and ass back to meet his forward thrust. Still thrusting against the blood cell Thrax leaned against Osmosis’ naked back, biting down hard on the membrane near his shoulder blades leaving behind another dark mark. The bite send shivers down Osmosis spine causing his body to tremble in anticipation.

Thrax was taking his sweet time lowering Jones pants and underwear down to his thighs thereby exposing his rear to the cool air. He kept biting and licking Jones’ back while working on the pants. Jones gasped at the slightly unpleasant feeling and Thrax hummed in amusement against the cell’s membrane.   
“Want me to turn up the heat in here, baby?” he asked with a cocky voice and let go of Jones’ hips with one hand to undo his own belt and then unzip his trousers to free himself. Cold air met heated skin and Thrax groaned in satisfaction.

Jones’ frown deepened at the question; because did he really want Thrax to continue and break that final barrier? Part of him wanted to protest, to fight the virus off of him and go back to their usual way of fighting each other. Yet there was another part of him that didn’t want to be the one to chicken out. That part wanted Thrax to go all the way and keep going. That part really needed it. Jones needed to make it up to all those people he had let down and this was the perfect way of doing it. It was a dark and self-destructive part of him, yet it was that part which took over. 

Instead of answering Thrax, Osmosis pressed himself up against the red virus feeling his hot cock against his membrane. He had never tried this before so the sudden feeling of somebody else's cock made him blush. He was thankful that he was facing away from Thrax, because he was sure that the red virus never would let him hear the end of it if he saw the red color on his cheeks.

Thrax took the thrust as an encouragement and without a warning forced his way inside the blood cell. The movement was painfully slow because Jones was way too tight. Thrax didn’t care that his method of entering Jones was painful and ineffective; all he cared about was taking control over the other male’s body and mind. Both let out a breathy and shaky shocked gasp when Thrax finally slid all the way inside.

Jones groaned in pain. The intrusion felt so uncomfortable and so wrong. He didn’t get enough time to get used to it because when they came hips to hips Thrax started to move immediately. His thrusts was too fast, too heavy and too harsh for Osmosis to enjoy it. Osmosis didn’t stop him because he needed this. He needed the pain and he needed to forget.

After a while Thrax found a steady rhythm and the pain started to subside, pleasure slowly started to take over as a sweet and prickling bliss. A bliss that intensified when Thrax hit a spot deep within Jones, causing him to close his eyes tilt his head back open his mouth and release a shaky moan. 

A wicked smiled spread across Thrax’ face and he made sure to hit the spot with every thrust of his hips. He once again leaned over the blood cells back to bite hard into the skin on the shoulder marking Jones as his property.

Osmosis groaned at the sudden pain and pushed back against the virus to get Thrax to go faster and deeper. His neglected cock was dripping pre-come between his legs begging to be touched. Jones tried to reach for it but as if Thrax had read his mind the virus grab hold of Osmosis hand and brought it up above Jones’ head holding it against the hard floor.

“I don’t think so baby. You are gonna come from my cock alone,” he whisper, his words heavy with arousal. Jones opened his mouth to complain but Thrax chose that exact moment to pull almost all the way out leaving just the head of his cock inside. 

Osmosis gritted his teeth, too proud to beg for Thrax to keep going, but at the same time he was too far gone to be able to stop now. So his mind’s pride and the body’s need settled on a fair compromise; he tried to rock the hips back against Thrax in order to fuck himself on the red virus’ cock. But Thrax was still out of reach. 

Feeling that Thrax smiled in triumph and let go of Jones wrist in order to lean back and look at Jones in all his submissive glory. The sight was perfect. Jones was panting beneath him ass in the air eyes screwed shut and his membrane glowing with Thrax’ infection. He groaned contentedly at the sight and slammed all the way back into Jones. He picked up the pace when he felt the pressure build in his stomach. He was close and with the way Jones inner walls was squeezing his cock Thrax assumed that Jones was close to.

The virus griped Jones’ hips hard digging his claws into the membrane and began thrusting rapidly into him making sure to hit deep and hard. 

The mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed Osmosis and with a loud cry he came tightening around Thrax’ cock. After a couple of forceful thrust Thrax came deep inside the blood cell. He then collapsed on top of Jones both of them breathing heavily. 

Thrax slowly pulled out of the Jones causing him to whimper in discomfort. The red virus stood up and zipped his pants.

”I‘m still gonna kill Frank’s little girl,” he said after a while and looked down at Jones who had moved into a sitting position.

“I know,” the white blood cell sighed, “and I’m still gonna try to stop you.” He looked up at Thrax, only to find Thrax looking back at him with an amused smile.  
“Sounds like a gas, baby. Bring it on”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
> Please let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
